We're getting a what?!?!??
by Gohan Lover
Summary: Chichi goes over-protective on Goku and Gohan and gets them a guard dog. But theyre the strongest force in the entire universe!! But even with the help of Mirai Trunks and Vegeta, can they tame the dog? Plz r&r*Chapter 2 is now up!!!*
1. A dog???

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothin but my pathetic lil mind and my new puppy =D And sadly enough, I dont own Gohan ;_; or Goku or anyone else. *sobs*  
  
  
  
Goku backflipped onto the grass with Gohan running close behind him. Gohan laughed as Goku flew off.  
  
"Cant catch me now!!!" Goku laughed. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah??"   
  
"YEAH! COME ON, IM NOT GETTIN ANY YOUNGER!!" Goku bragged. As Gohan raced toward his father, a voice interupted him.  
  
"GOHAN!!! GOKU!!! LUNCH IS READY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi yelled from inside the house. Goku lowered himself to the ground a glanced at Gohan.  
  
"Come on! Lets go! Im starving!!" Goku smiled. Gohan giggled and nodded. The father and son walked side by side into the house.  
  
~At Dinner~  
  
Goku gulped down everything in sight with out even having to chew. Gohan was chunking down everything as well. But tonight, Chichi wasnt at the table, she was muttering to herself as she shut the window. Then she turned to Goku and Gohan and glared that evil glare that made Goku and Gohan stop eating.  
  
Goku looked up at his wife, "Uh, is there anything wrong, Chichi?" Thats when Chichi nearly exploded. Her face boiled red with anger and she growled.  
  
"WRONG?!??! WHY WOULD YOU THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG, DEAR?!?"Chichi yelled. Goku stared at her, wide-eyed. Gohan was standing behind Goku and glanced at his mom. "DO YOU REALIZE THAT A BURGLAR COULD'VE GET IN HERE THROUGH THE WINDOW???!?" Chichi yelled as she pointed to the window. "HE COULDVE STOLEN EVERYTHING WE OWNED WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING!!!!" she added. Goku and Gohan shot each other glances.   
  
"Um, mom, uh, we are the strongest force in the entire universe. Why would we be afraid of a--"  
  
"QUIET!!!! I DONT CARE IF YOURE THE STRONGEST FORCE!!! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!!!!(sp?) YOU KNOW WHAT WE NEED!? WE NEED A GUARD DOG!!! IN FACT, yeah, thats a great idea. A guard dog." she smiled at her brilliance. Then she turned to Goku and Gohan and frowned. "I am going to buy us a guard dog tonight. You two stay here. When I come back, Im going to go back to town and get some supply. You will stay here and take care of the dog. I want him fed, bathed, and combed."  
  
Goku sat there wide-eyed with a question mark over his head. "But--"  
  
"NO BUTS!!! And I dont want any of you using your 'special powers' against the dog. No ki-blasting him dry or using super speed on him or anything!! Understand??" she glared. Gohan gulped and nodded. Goku froze for a second then nodded. "Good. Now behave yourselves." Chichi grabbed her purse and stomped off.   
  
"Uh-oh........"  
  
~Later on that day~  
  
Goku was watching tv with Gohan, when there was a scratching noise at the door. Gohan looked up, "Who could that be?" He asked.   
  
Goku shrugged, "Must be that lil puppy your mother was talkin bout. Come on, lets go greet the lil thing." Gohan nodded and followed his father to the door. Goku opened the door to see a Great dane seating down. Goku looked down at the dog and smiled. "Awwwwww, aint he cute?" He bent over to pet the dog, as he was about to place his hand on the dogs head, the Great dane growled and opened its mouth and closed it on Goku's hand.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!" Goku cried as he waved his arm around in the air, with the dog still attached to it. Gohan began to pry the Great dane off of Gokus arm. He forced the dog's mouth open and took it off of Gokus arm. The Great dane growled and raced after Gohan. He yelped and quickly grabbed Gokus arm (which happens to be the injured one) and ran to the fridge. As Goku cried for Gohan to let go, Gohan flew to the top of the fridge.  
  
Goku blew repeatedly on his mangled arm. Gohan looked down at the Great dane that was just staring at them, evily. Gohan looked up at his father, still blowing. Then Gohans eyes widened, as if he realized something. "Dad, what if he had rabies?!!?"  
  
Gokus eyes widened (again?) "R-rabies??"  
  
"Some dogs have rabies, its an acute virus disease of the nervous system of warm-blooded animals usu. transmitted through the bite of a rabid animal and typically characterized by increased salivation, abnormal behavior, and eventual paralysis and death" Gohan explained. Goku was left dumbfounded.  
  
"Its a disease that some dogs have and if they bite you then you have it and you end up dying." Gohan simplified as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"IM GONNA DIE?!?!?!?" Goku cried. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"I doubt that it has rabies, so dont worry about it." Gohan comforted. Goku sighed a sigh of relief. "Um, dad? How do we get down from here with that beast down there?" Gohan asked. His father sweatdropped.   
  
"Uh.....oh!! I know! I'll call Trunks (mirai trunks) and Vegeta to come here and train with us. And when they get in, the dog will attack them while we escape!!" Goku smiled.   
  
But still, his son questioned his intelligence. "Thats kinda mean, isnt it?" He asked.  
  
Goku laughed. "Naw, I bet ya Vegeta is the kinda person who loves dogs!! Now gimme that phone."  
~*~   
  
  
YAY!! I now have two fanfics!!! Like it? Hate it?? Plz r & r. Im still tryin to get the hang of this fanfic thing. Ja Ne!!!  
  



	2. Vegeta and Trunks meet the doggy

Disclaimer: I dont own Dbz, so dont rub it in *sobs* BUT I DO OWN GOHAN!!! MUAW HA HA!! But Gohan is the name of my puppy, I dont own Gokus hot son, Gohan. *sobs miserably*  
  
Authors Note: Thank you all for those nice reviews I truly apperciate it! =) for those of you who asked, here it is!  
  
  
  
Vegeta was outside training all of his body with one goal in his mind: To beat kakarotto.   
  
"The day will soon be here, Kakarotto!! I will beat you!!" Vegeta laughed to himself. About 10 yards away, Trunks was sitting down, watching his father make a fool of himself.   
  
He rolled his eyes."Father? Can I please train with--"  
  
"NO!" Vegeta interupted."You'll only get in my way. Besides, I dont want to train with a squirrel feeding moron."  
  
"ONE TIME! I DID THAT ONE TIME!" Trunks growled.   
  
Just then Bulma went outside," Hey guys, I just got off the phone with Goku. It seems he wants to train with the both of you right now. And he said--" She was cut off by the rushing wind and dust that came after Vegeta and Trunks left. When the dust cleared, Bulma was standing there with her hair all messed up and her face all dirty.  
  
"--that he had a special attack for you....."finished Bulma.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, now they'll be here soon. We must act normal so that they dont suspect anything, ok?" Goku whispered to his eleven-year old. Gohan nodded, then he looked at the Great Dane sleeping soundly on the floor.  
  
"All we hafta do is wait....'' He whispered.  
  
~Five Minutes later~  
  
Vegeta bust open the door, "KAKAROTTO!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
Goku's eyes widened from the top of the refridgerator. "Vegeta...please" Goku whispered.Vegeta turned to look at Goku and Gohan on top of the refridgerator. Trunks looked from behind Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarotto? What are you doing up there??!" yelled the Impatient Vegeta. Suddenly, the Great Dane's ears shot up. It lifted his head and glared at Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta sweatdropped and turned to Trunks.  
"Do you get the feeling somethings looking at us?" He asked his son. Trunks nodded and turned to where the Great Dane was.  
  
The dog growled as it got up and raced towards Vegeta and Trunks.Vegeta looked at the dog and smirked,  
"IS THIS SOME KINDA STUPID JOKE, KAKAROTTO??? THIS STUPID MUTT, IS YOUR SURPRISE??" He yelled. Trunks sorta jumped behind Vegeta to protect himself, just in case. Vegeta laughed as he lifted his foot in the air ( like hes gonna kick).  
  
"Vegeta!!!!" Goku gasped. ::Things sorta switch in slow motion:: "DDDDDDOOOOOOONNNNNNNTTTTT!!!!!!!!" yelled Goku as he jumped off the fridge in order to stop Vegeta. Trunks moved back as Vegeta swung his leg at the dog. The Great Dane growled and slobbered everywhere as it lept torwards Vegeta. As Vegeta was about to hit the dog, Goku had tackled him and brought him torwards the ground. ::Things go back to normal motion:: Trunks fell under Goku and Vegeta and yelped.  
  
"OW!!!" Vegeta cried out. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?" Just before Goku was about to answer, The Great Dane shut its mouth on Gokus butt.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! LET GO!! OW, SOME ONE GET IF OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku cried jumping up and down. Vegeta looked at Goku and rolled his eyes. Trunks sat up with his father sitting right in front of him. Gohan watched his father from the top of the refridgator.  
  
"DADDY!" He yelled as he jumped off and tackled the Great Dane. The dog lost its grip on Gokus butt and hit the floor. Gohan jumped off the dog and ran behind The-in-pain Goku. Goku rubbed his behind as hard as he could. Trunks watched as Gohan blushed at his Fathers predicament.   
  
"IS THIS SOME SORTA TRICK, KAKAROTTO?!?!" Vegeta yelled. Goku shook his head as he ran out to the bathroom.   
  
"No, Vegeta-san. My mom got us a dog and it turns out that it was this beast. " Gohan said as he pointed to the ground where the dog was laying. To his surprise and to all the others, the dog wasnt there.  
  
"Huh??"  
~At the bathroom~  
  
Goku shut the door and ran to the tub. That morning Chichi had been mopping and she left the bucket of foamy soap in there. Goku tripped over Chichi's shoe and his face hit the inside of the bucket. His body quickly rose and then hit the ground.  
  
~Back to the future, or just the kitchen~  
  
" Where did it go?" Gohan asked himself as he was looking for their 'friendly' pet. Vegeta 'hmped' and walked to the corner. He turned to the side and then his eyes nearly bulged out.  
  
"Kakarotto?" He asked.   
  
Gohans head shot up."Whats wrong Vegeta??" He asked as he walked up to the Sayian Prince.   
  
Trunks ran up behind Gohan. "Dad?" He asked as he looked at his father. Vegeta started backing up slowly.   
  
Gohan followed Vegeta's eyes into the hallway, then his eyes widened, "DADDY HAS RABIES!!!!" He cried out as he ran away. Goku was coming out of the Hallway, with foamy soap all over his face. His jaw was aching so bad, because he hit the bucket with it. Goku mumbled something, but the 3 sayains couldnt understand him one bit. Trunks yelled as he ran away from Goku, Into the kitchen. Inside, there was the Great Dane, waiting patiently for his target, which turned out to be Trunks. The dog leapted from behind the drawer and bit Trunks on the leg.  
  
"OWIE!!!LET GO, YOU DUMB MUTT!!!!!" Trunks said as he ran into the drawerss, trying to get the dog off. "YOU'RE RUINING MY SKIN!! IM GOING TO HAVE UGLY SCARS ALL OVER MY LEG!!!!!" realizing this, Trunks' eyes widened. He quickly got a meat tenderizer and started to beat the dog with it. The dog yelped and quickly let go and ran off to Vegeta.  
  
"OH NO YOU DONT!! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET OFF THAT EASILY??? AFTER RUINING MY LEG? YOURE AS GOOD AS DEAD, MUTT!!!" Trunks yelled as he ran after the dog, beating it with the tenderizer over and over again.  
  
  
~*~  
Will the horror ever end???? Whats to become of Goku and Gohan and Trunks and Vegeta and the dog??? Will Trunks' leg ever get better? Plz r & r!! Sorry if I made this too long ^-^;  
  
Ja Ne  
  



End file.
